Harry Potter and the Underwater Enchantress
by lilpinupgirl
Summary: It seems that the past and future lives of Harry and his companions are threatened by a new student who seems to be in love with Sirius. How can Rowena Ravenclaw and Slazar Slytherin save Ron?
1. The Horrible Dursleys Again

A/N:

Ok, in this story it is the 5th year…. Sirius is still very much alive and well, and our little main characters are just about to set off in their 5th year adventures!

I own Harry Potter and everything affiliated with it…. I LIE! I OWN NOTHING!

Love Moona (lilpinupgirl)

Chapter 1: The horrible Dursley's again

"Dudley lost ten pounds this summer!" Aunt Petunia cried from behind the bathroom door.

Harry rolled his eyes. All this summer, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia have been trying to get Dudley thinner. So, in Uncle Vernon's words: "They can show that ruddy school nurse who's large."

They've resorted to such great means that Aunt Petunia made Dudley strip down to his underwear and weigh himself.

This was because Aunt Petunia insisted that the school knickerbockers were weighing him down.

Harry really could care less. Even though he was skinny, and speedy Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon will always like Dudley better, and there was no question why.

Harry Potter was a wizard, a wizard whose parents were killed by Lord Voldemort, the most feared dark wizard for over a hundred years. Harry narrowly escaped the curse that killed many full-grown witches and wizards with only a lighting shaped scar on his forehead when he was nearly one year old.

When he failed to kill Harry the curse rebounded upon Voldemort leaving him half dead. Being weakened, he fled. And since Voldemort left Harry parentless, he was forced to live with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia for 11 straight years.

That was until a letter to Harry came to him in the mail and the whole story came out. Since then he's been attending Hogwarts, the best wizarding school in England. Vernon and Petunia tried to keep Harry's true identity a secret, as they are so feared that if anyone found out that He was a wizard, they would not be regular citizens anymore.

This is why Harry is shut up in his room trying to be as quiet as he could possibly be. He was trying to particularly good because he and one of his best friends, Ronald Weasley had been planning to meet today and save Harry from his Aunt and Uncle for at least a month.

Harry thought it was the perfect day to escape because today happened to be his 15th birthday. And did Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon remember and or care? NO.

This was why Harry was sitting on his bed, constantly looking at his watch and packing all his things in his large brown trunk.

Just as he started to lower his Firebolt broomstick into his trunk as if it was made of glass when he heard a faint tapping.

Harry looked up to see a tiny gray owl bobbing up and down.

"Pigwidgon!" he gasped, opening his window to let the minuscule owl in.

The owl flew around hooting happily which made it extremely difficult to untie Ron's note.

"Stay still!" Harry whispered annoyed.

He took Ron's reply off and read the following:

_**Harry,**_

_**So glad you can come. Me, Fred and George will be coming to get you at 5:00 Ginny wants to come too. We'll think about it. See you at 5!**_

_**Ron**_

**PS Hermione's coming too, she's a prefect, and did you hear? Happy Birthday! Got you a gift wait till you see it!**

Harry looked at his watch once more, 3:30. He grabbed a quill and a bit of parchment and started writing:

_**Ron, **_

_**I can't wait! See you at 5, and sure, bring Ginny.**_

_**Harry**_

Harry grabbed Pigwidgon and tied the letter to his leg.

"To Ron," he said to Pigwidgon "and hurry!"

Pig flew out the window and when Harry closed it he heard a reluctant hoot from his own owl, a large snowy female, Hedwig. Just as Harry was going to drift off into a daydream about seeing Hogwarts again his uncle's voice broke the silence.

"Get down here, boy and clean up the yard!"

Harry stuck his head out the door and yelled, "Why?"

"Because Petunia doesn't-" he cut off "I don't have to tell you, boy! Just get down here and do it!"

Harry trudged down the stairs to the front yard.

'Well at least he can keep his mind off leaving the Dursley's by doing some housework' he thought. Just as Harry was about to lean over to pick up a fast food cup that had blown into their yard something hit him hard in the head.


	2. The Letter From No One

Chapter 2:The letter from no one

"Yowch!" Harry yelped and feeling his head felt an extremely feathery something on it.

"Pigwidgon!" Harry screamed lifting the tiny owl off his head, but it wasn't Pigwidgon.

Harry looked at it, it was indeed a small owl but it wasn't Pig. It was brown and had large green eyes. It had a letter bound to its leg. Harry took it off, and the owl flew away.

It read:

_**Dear Harry Potter,**_

_**I do hope Flimsy Feathergast does her duty and gets this letter to you. I am so excited to see you. I've travelled across the Atlantic to go to Hogwarts this year and meet you. We have more in common than you might think. See you soon,**_

The rest was ripped off.

"How odd was that?" Harry thought to himself. He had to tell Ron about this mysterious letter.

Harry looked at his watch, 4:30. He'd better hurry and clean up the yard so he could get upstairs in time to meet Ron. Harry bolted around the yard cleaning like a maniac. He looked around it was clean. Good enough.

Harry ran upstairs and Uncle Vernon yelled after him,

"What are you doing, boy?"

"I'm going to change into some clean clothes" He lied

"Hurry up then, dinner's almost ready!"

Harry ran up the stairs as he looked at his watch, 4:50 just enough time to finish packing, and leave the Dursley's for another summer. Just as he was loading the last bit of quills and parchment into his cauldron, and then in his trunk a faint popping noise started right outside Harry's window. It got louder and louder until with one loud 'POP' he saw Fred, George, Ginny and Ron Weasley appear in front of his window. They were all holding an old tin can.

A portkey.

"Ron!" Harry whispered closing his trunk and rushing over to the window.

"You ready to go? We only have five minutes until the portkey sends us back, so we better hurry!" Ron said sliding through the now open window.

Ron helped Harry put his trunk through the widow as Fred and George (Ron's twin older brothers) helped on the other side. Once Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage were safely out of the house with one minute to go, Harry took one good look around his room to make sure he didn't forget anything he heard Uncle Vernon's thundering footsteps coming up the stairs,

"What is all that racket!"

"Oh no! My uncle! Hurry!"

Harry hoisted himself up into the window and just struggled to get through when...

"Five," George was saying, looking at his watch "Four... Three..."

"NO!" Uncle Vernon yelled but it was too late, all of the Weasley's, Harry and his Hogwarts stuff disappeared.

Harry felt the to familiar tug on the back of his navel as he closed his eyes, and fell hard on soft ground. Harry looked up and saw Ron smiling next to him, getting up and wiping himself off. They were standing, (or lying in Harry and Ginny's case) outside Harry's favorite house, The Burrow.

As Ginny got up and brushed herself clean Harry watched a couple of gnomes run around the yard, being chased by a large ginger cat, Crookshanks.

'Hermione must already be here' thought Harry 'as that's her cat'.

As Harry helped Ron and Fred bring in his trunk, Mrs. Weasley met them at the door.

"Hello, Harry dear." she said and beamed at him

Harry smiled back and as he put his trunk down was greeted by Mr. Weasley who to

Harry looked like he really wanted to tell him something.

"What?'' Harry asked looking at him

"Oh, nothing." he said in an off-hand sort of way, smiling.

"He's been like that all summer," said George

"Percy too. All they say is that's it's something to do with you," said Ron

Just then everyone's attention was focused on Hermione who just walked in the door. She blushed slightly at the presence of him, but it quickly subsided. That's when Harry remembered that Hermione showed a sudden display of emotion to him last year. She was holding a stack of letters. The letters in Hermione's hand reminded Harry of something... his strange note.

"I have something to tell you later." He mumbled to Ron

"Hogwarts letters!" she said excitedly handing them their own.

Harry looked at his:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY 

**Fifth year students will require:**

**The Intermediate Book of Spells, Grade 5**

**By Miranda Goshawk**

**A Slightly Complex Guide To Transfiguration**

**By Emeric Switch**

O.W.L. Preparation Guide to Spells, Potions, Charms and Transfiguration 

**By Demeric Freddical**

**Half and Half? A Guide to Half-human Half-animal Creatures**

**By Sadrina Elk**

**All That You Wanted to Know About Magic but Were Afraid to Ask**

**By Albus Dumbledore**

**Fifth year students will also require:**

**Dress robes (any kind, for formal wear)**

**Bathing suits**

Harry looked up from his list, Ron just finishing his, and looking up.

"What do we need all this stuff for eh?" he asked Harry, still staring down at his list.

"Look! Dumbledore's written a book!" Ginny said pointing at Harry's list.

"Bathing suits?" George said confused.

"I'm not wearing no bathing suit!" Ron said savagely.

"It's I'm not wearing any bathing suit and you have to, I heard it's for a new class." Hermione stated.

"New class? Is Dumbledore teaching it!"

"Why would you think that?" Harry asked

"He wrote this book!" Ginny said pointing

"And what's this rubbish? Half and Half? Isn't that some kind of milk?"

"No that's cream, and the book, as I said before, is probably for the new class!"

"What new class are you talking about Hermione?" Fred asked

"If I knew, I would tell you obviously. They should at least tell the prefects." She suddenly beamed up at Harry, "I'm a prefect, you know!"

"Hermione! Well, it was obvious, really. You're the smartest witch in the whole class!"

"I'm not that good." She said, blushing.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast for Harry, who played quiddich with Fred, George, and Ron. And then sat down for a wonderful dinner with food galore. Before he knew it, he was going to sleep listening to Fred and George whisper in the corner. They confided to Harry that the 1000 galleons he gave to them (the winnings of the Triwizard Tournament) were going to good use. The building of there joke shop, and the buying of new dress robes for Ron.

As Harry drifted off to sleep he thought about how much he loved being at the Weasley's. All the people liked him, he had friends, and they cared about him. It then came to Harry that the Weasleys and Hermione, were like his family. Or pretty close to it.


	3. The Disturbing Dream

Chapter 3: The disturbing dream

Harry had just got to sleep when he had an extraordinary dream.

He was underwater, yet he could breathe, kind of like the second task of the Triwizard Tournament last year. He glanced down at his hands and feet and noticed that they weren't webbed at all, very unlike the tournament last year. He was just floating.

Harry was suddenly in a room with a baby and a woman crouching in a corner.

Voices could suddenly be heard from beyond the door. Harry recognized one of the voices very distinctly.

"Voldemort!" Harry whispered, heatedly.

"AVADA KADAVRA!"

Harry jumped. Just the sound of those words made him shake with fear. He quickly looked around the room

A knocking on the small door made Harry jump and look up at it. The door fell down and standing there was Lord Voldemort.

This was a Voldemort Harry had never seen the likes of before… He looked human almost. There was one large flaw in his normalcy; he had a tail.

The tail of an eel had replaced Voldemort's hindquarters. Harry spun around to look around the room again to see the other occupants that he could hear whimpering in the corner of the room.

Voldemort, didn't even said anything this time, he just raised his wand and Harry closed his eyes, knowing what was coming, and not wanting to see it.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" Voldemort cried yet again

Harry opened his eyes, and saw a bright green light fill the room. Two voices screaming, and one abruptly stopping. There was a faint sobbing in the corner of the room. Harry seemed to be blinded by Voldemort's curse because all he could see was black.

There was a sharp inhale of breath, and Harry felt Voldemort draw closer to him. He dropped to the floor of the room, a pain in his scar developing quickly. He crawled against a wall of the house. He could feel Voldemort's presence grow bigger and bigger as Harry ran out of places to escape him.

Harry, barely holding consciousness because of the pain in his scar, heard an infant wailing in the corner of the room. Harry heard Voldemort pause and lift his arm. He knew very well what came next.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" The raspy harsh voice broke through the terrible pain in Harry's head. But instead of the green light he dreaded flooding his vision again he saw a purple light. There was a short shout, and then the pain in Harry's scar automatically vanished.

This change in sensation caused him to bolt right up from bed. The sudden cease of pain seemed even more painful then his scar just, hurting.

About 6,000 kilometers away, a girl woke up suddenly from a horrifying nightmare she usually had. In a cold sweat, and shivering. The old cut on her face glowing bright green.


	4. The Birthday Gift

Chapter 4: The Birthday Gift

"Harry, Harry, whatsamatta?" Ron asked groggily as Harry shouted, his hands clutched on his burning forehead.

"Wha- what do you mean?" He knew what Ron meant, but since it was six in the morning, he wasn't to keen.

"You're screaming, Harry." Ron said blankly

Harry suddenly heard a rustle of footsteps as Fred, George, Ginny, and Hermione came running into the room.

"Oi, hold on a minute," Ron said as they barged in his room, closely followed by Mrs. and Mr. Weasley. Ron scooted under his covers, as he and Harry were only in shorts and undershirts.

"What's wrong Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked poking her head through the space between Fred and Ginny's.

Harry felt his scar with one finger; it felt quite normal now, though he felt very uncomfortable with everyone staring at him in his underwear. Especially Ginny, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. He covered himself with his sleeping bag, like Ron, and felt his scar once more. Then replied.

"My, scar hurt, that's all, nothing big, just go back to bed all right?"

"Are you sure you're fine?" Mr. Weasley asked suspiciously

"Yes." Harry said firmly.

He motioned for Hermione to stay; he wanted to tell both her and Ron about the dream, and the letter.

"What Harry?" Hermione asked sitting down and grabbing one of Ron's blankets to wrap around herself, as she was wearing a very small nightshirt.

"I have to tell you guys about two weird things that happened to me today. One, I was cleaning the Dursley's yard when a owl fell on my head."

Harry cut off because Ron started to laugh.

"And..." Harry said continuing on "It had a letter, and I was weird, you know, well, why don't I show you."

Harry got up, and dragged his dirty pair of jeans closer to the sleeping bag.

He searched the pockets, finding the bit of crumpled up parchment, flatting it out and handing it to Hermione.

Hermione read it her mouth slightly open.

"Harry, you ripped it, what did it say?" she said handing it to Ron, who read it bewildered

"It was ripped off when I got it, that's what makes it strange."

"We have more in common than you think," Ron said blankly "Across the Atlantic? What is he? An American?"

"Or she." Hermione said off hand, staring at the letter in Ron's hands

"And I have a funny feeling that this note has something to do with the dream I just had."

Harry told them about the dream, about Voldemort, and about being underwater.

"Do you think they were like, I don't know… _Merfolk?_" Ron said, confusing even himself, "They were underwater, weren't they Harry?"

"I don't honestly think we should think about Mer-populous right now. We should be thinking about what this dream means about Voldemort, Ron." Hermione looked blankly at the wall slightly past Harry's head.

He looked up. Ron had his head in his hands, and Hermione was looking at him, her mouth open.

" Harry, oh, Harry." she mouthed soundlessly at him, seeming to have forgotten how to speak. Ron looked up, staring at Harry, his mouth open too. They all stared at each other, until Ron broke the silence by suggesting that they should get dressed and go downstairs. Hermione left, and they met her downstairs, sitting at the table, in conversation with Percy.

Percy was the third eldest brother in the Weasley bunch. Very smart, and strict Percy was once Head Boy in Hogwarts, now working for the Ministry of Magic in the Department of International Corporation.

"Hello Percy." Harry said catching Percy's eye for the first time since he'd been here (yesterday Percy was off at work all day).

"Hello, Harry." Percy said pompously.

Harry looked at Percy for a little longer than usual, because the now 20-year-old Percy, usually clean-shaven, had a small red mustache. Harry thought it made him look a lot like Mr. Weasley.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley said looking anxious, as Harry sat down, "on behalf of all the Weasley's and Hermione..."

She looked around at those words, at all her children, Hermione and her husband.

"We present you with this gift." she paused, and moved out of the doorway as Mr. Weasley, Ron, Fred and George pushed a trunk into the kitchen.

Harry was speechless knowing that the Weasley's weren't the richest people in the world, and of course the kindest, but having known that they went to all this trouble… a million thoughts raced in his head. Harry just couldn't explain it.

"You didn't have to, really" Harry said, looking open mouthed at the trunk lying in front of him.

"Yes, we did. Harry, open it." Mr. Weasley said

"Oh, wait!" Hermione said, handing Harry a skeleton key to open the trunk.

"Hurry up Harry! Even we don't know what's in it!" Fred said excitedly

Harry took the key, and placed it in the lock, and turned. It clicked. Harry grasped the sides of the trunk's lid, and opened it. There were old clothes in it. Harry looked up. What was all of this? All of these clothes were too big for him. Some of them were even girl's clothes. There were three newspaper clippings. Harry picked them up. The first one read:

**Potter - Evans Wedding**

**James Potter and Lilly Evans got married the thirteenth of April. The wedding consisted of the usual. Except that Albus Dumbledore gave the wedding speech. He said: "Lilly and James, some of the brightest students to come out of Hogwarts, and certainly the most noble, for we are living in a dark time, with dark wizards beyond the standard, and it's people like Lilly and James that will help us out of this dark era." **

**Sirius Black also had something to say, as he was James's best man. "To, James, a loyal person, a loyal friend, and now a loyal husband. Let him and Lilly live a long and happy life."**

**The ranks on this wedding was as follows:**

**Husband: James Dylan Potter**

**Wife: Lilly Meagan Evans**

**Best Man: Sirius Black**

**Maid of Honor: Marlene McKinnon**

Harry stared down at the bit of parchment now shaking in his hands. Tears were running down his cheeks, he hastily wiped them away looking up.

"Maybe you should look at the rest on your own." Mr. Weasley said concerned

"No, It's OK," Harry said, "I won't be able to read it alone."

"Harry,'' Hermione said wiping her eyes clean (she was reading over his shoulder, and now was crying too)"Harry, you should read it alone, really."

"OK, but I want Ron and you to come too."

Ron and Hermione helped him haul the trunk up the stairs to Ron's room and Ron shut the door.

"Harry, are you OK?" Ron asked looking apprehensive

"Yes, Harry said looking down at the newspaper clipping in his hands.

There was a picture of his parents there, moving of course. His father was beaming up at him, his mother crying, though smiling, as they touched wand tips and were entwined in a ribbon from the ends it read: JUST MARRIED.

"Who's Marlene McKinnon?" Harry asked staring down at the words.

"I don't know the name sounds familiar though." Ron said looking puzzled.

Harry reached in the box and extracted a wedding dress. It was obviously his mother's. Under it was a stunning black robe that looked a lot like a tuxedo. Harry understood, his mum, being of muggle decent, had a muggle dress, but his father, being of wizard decent, had a robe. Harry looked at the next bit of parchment, it was two papers, stapled together.

The Potter's son 

**Lilly Potter (wife of James Potter) gave birth to a baby boy, the 31 of July, at 2:13 in the morning. Harry James Potter was a very healthy boy, though two weeks early, he was quite small. Lilly being of muggle decent, insisted that she not be put under a spell to have Harry born the 13 of August as planned. Harry was 6 lb. 1 oz. and 13 inches long. Harry had no birth complications, and is living a healthy life.**

Harry saw a picture of himself, his mother holding him. He was quite small indeed, though with no scar, the first time he'd ever seen himself without it. This made him smile, seeing his mother look so exhausted holding him.

"Harry, you were so cute!" Hermione squealed

"Ya, what happened." Ron said joking, Harry gave him a poke in the ribs.

It was nice that they could laugh at the contents in the trunk now, as Harry turned the page, and saw his birth certificate. He smiled at it. This was the best gift he had ever gotten in his whole life. Harry looked down in the trunk, yet again and pulled out a little white suit, his christening suit.

He also took out a little clear glass ball that looked like a top with blue-green gas flowing around in it.

"Cool!" Ron said "A movie!"

"What? A movie?"

"Look!"

Ron took the top and swirled the liquid-gas around it 10 times and put it on the tip and spun it. It started to flash white light around the room, and all the lights went off. A picture started to flash on the walls, until casting a solid screen. A woman with long hair and green eyes was rolling around a baby with black messy hair and green eyes on the floor. The little baby laughed, as the picture shook a bit as a voice sounded,

"Lilly, sit him up, sit him up. Harry, where's daddy?" James asked.

The little Harry started to crawl toward his father squealing.

"DA! DA! DAAAAAAAAA!" he said pointing and sitting in front of his dad, grabbing his wand and sending sparks into the air.

"James! James! His first sparks! His first sparks!" she ran over to him and hugged Harry. Looking him in the eyes "And we caught it on videospy! This is amazing!"

She leaned over and pecked Harry on the cheek and kissed her husband. The picture flickered and then faded the lights came back on. Harry wiped the tears out of his eyes, the first time ever, in his life that he could remember, he saw his parents.


	5. Diagon Alley

Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

Ron cleared his throat, for everyone had gone quite quiet. Harry looked up from the ragged piece of paper.

To stop himself from crying even more he took out the next article and handed it to Hermione.

"Read it aloud, I can't read them anymore."

Hermione looked down at the paper, and then looked up fear and helplessness written all over her face.

"Harry, Harry, I really, really think you should read this alone."

"READ IT TO ME NOW!" Harry demanded and grabbed Hermione around the wrists. Hermione saw Harry's face directly for the first time in about a half an hour, his eyes were puffy, and his cheeks were red from rubbing tears away.

"OK, okay." she said wriggling free of his grasp and letting him lean against her knees.

"Ready, OK here it goes:

**Dark-Mark Seen Again!**

**The Dark-Mark was seen over the Potter's house at 3:13 p.m. yesterday afternoon. The Potter's were unfortunately found dead. But there son, Harry actually survived. He's the only one to survive Avada Kadavra (except the rumored M. McKinnon). Harry is safe, as confirmed by Dumbledore. The Potter's funeral will be Tuesday all are welcome to come.**

"Harry, you OK?"

"Harry? Harry?"

Harry looked in the trunk for the last time. There were six things left in there, rings.

Harry stared at them... they were all roughly the same, a silver band engraved with some words he couldn't make out. He squinted at them. And he saw that on the inside of each one it said 'friends forever' a note was curled around one of them. It was in a handwriting he had never seen before... On the top it said:

**Dear Harry,**

**I'm writing this the day after you were born. I have probably many gifts to give to you in your future but none as special as this. These are four friendship rings... One already has your name on it, the other three are for your true friends. When I give this to you, you may not have three true friends, but it is written in the stars for you boy, you will be helped by three true friends. As was I. Moony, Padfoot and Dumbledore all have my friendship rings. And your true friends shall have yours choose wisely. The magic on them will make an engraving on the ring as soon as you, and only you place them on their fingers.**

**Choose wisely,**

**Dad**

Harry looked at the rings and pocketed them.

There were also two wedding rings linked together. The first one... 'To my loving wife... Lilly' and the second one 'To my loving husband... James'.

Harry dropped them back into the trunk, barley able to hold his tears in, he looked up. Ron and Hermione had left. He started to cry.

He didn't stop for quite a while. After about two hours by himself he went downstairs, and he dragged Hermione and Ron away from everybody else as Mrs. Weasley was just about to make dinner.

"You all better Harry?" Ron asked smiling as he saw him.

"Yes, and I want you guys to have something."

They looked puzzled. Harry took out the rings and put one on Ron's finger, and one on Hermione's finger. They both stared at them as Harry wriggled on one of the rings.

Words started appearing once he put it on his finger. _Harry Potter Gryffindor Seeker, Never Ceases to Amaze! _'Whoa' Harry thought

He looked at Hermione's ring, words were forming, but also a red stone was on the ring _Hermione Granger, Prefect, Head Girl, Beyond Cunning!_

"Harry, I'm not head girl." Hermione said, but she looked expectant

Harry was to busy looking at Ron's ring to care _Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor champion Chess player, Loyal Friend! "WEASEL"._

"Weasel? Nobody calls me that."

"Malfoy does" Harry said truthfully

"Yet, Ron Friendship rings foretell the future. Harry, there is a way to see who belongs to the third ring." Hermione said tentatively

"Yeah Harry, all you have to do really is have everyone in the school try the ring on and see who gets engraved."

"Ron." Hermione said giving Ron an exasperated look

"Well, that's all he'd really have to do."

Harry was admiring his ring, and didn't look up until Mrs. Weasley called up to them that it was time to eat. At dinner nobody but Ginny noticed the new ring on her brother's finger. Though everybody seemed to be looking at the rings, smiling. Finally Mr. Weasley spoke up.

"Harry do you know who you are going to give the fourth one to?"

"How do you know about the rings Mr. Weasley?"

"Oh, It's legend Harry. Now you just proved it to be true. None of us opened that trunk before you. There has just always been a rumor-" he stopped only because he was cut-off by Mrs. Weasley

"About the legend. Ooh!" she looked so excited and so scared at the same time

"Molly, let me finish." he said not sternly, but like a 5 year old telling his parents about an exciting day he'd just had

"Well, actually Harry, none of us _really_ know." Arthur said, looking mildly defeated.

Harry finished his supper, while openly arguing with Fred and George that cheese is way funnier than a mouse turned into a rat. They gave in and said that they'll have a fake wand that turns into a mouse than into some cheese.

"Oh, all of you be ready early because we are going to Diagon Alley because you, well, you'll just need to be ready early for school." Mrs. Weasley said

"MUM! What are you not telling us?"

"Come on mum, you and dad have been like this the entire summer!"

Ron and Harry kept on talking late into the night Harry finally fell asleep at about 2:00.

Ron woke up, when he fell off his bed, right on top of Harry.

"AAAAAAAGGGHHH! RON!" Harry bellowed shoving Ron off him.

Ron shot up panting, as if he was running hard, looked at Harry and calmed down.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Just a dream, just a dream." He said, attempting to calm himself down.

They heard Mrs. Weasley's voice hollering up the stairs,

"Thanks for waking everyone up Ron! Come on everyone! Time to get ready!"

Harry looked at the new watch Hagrid had got him for his birthday because he was complaining about how his broke last year.

It was 6:56 in the morning, he dressed as Ron tried to explain the dream, and he had forgotten a lot of it.

"I just knew what was going to happen," He said, frightened. "I knew when everyone was going to die. Everyone, Harry; me, you, _everyone._"

Harry looked over at Ron, who was sitting, holding his knees to his chest and shaking his head. Then Ron just rose up off the bed and started to get ready.

Just as Harry was about to put his shirt on, and Ron was searching for his clean shirt, the door burst open. Ron, who had his upper torso in a drawer looking for the shirt he shouted, "George, if I told you once, I told you a thousand times, put your underwear in your room!" Ron whined holding up a pair of vibrant red and blue plaid boxers "I do hope there clean, because that's just gro-"

He stopped looking up and seeing that Hermione and Ginny were standing in the doorway. Ginny laughing at Ron, who was standing there shirtless, with his underwear strewn all over the floor, looking the same as George's, and holding his brother's underwear. Hermione was giggling uncontrollably shielding her eyes peeking occasionally at Ron, laughing harder.

"Ginny! Get out of here now! And Hermione! Geese. No privacy in this house, what has the world come to when a guy can't get dressed in his own room!" He said running around picking up the clean (or dirty) boxers portrayed all over the room.

"Mum, um," Ginny could hardly talk she was laughing so hard at the color of Ron's face: deep maroon "told, us to, er, tell you to hurry up." she said concealing some more giggles.

"And I need to talk to you guys." she said trying to keep a straight face, but vibrating with giggles the whole time.

"Well, Hermione can come in, but wait, oh, hell, just come in and Ginny, tell her we're hurrying up."

Ginny left and Hermione stepped into the room, still giggling, she stopped to a slight laugh every 30 seconds.

"Do you...er, need help picking up?"

"No." Ron said looking up at her as he picked up a black robe that he sniffed to see if it was clean.

"Smells all right, here Hermione, hold these." he said handing her the pile of clothes in his left hand the pile included some 3 Hogwarts robes, 2 pairs of underwear, one shirt that looked far to big for him, and a skirt.

Hermione picked up the skirt and showed it to Harry who shrugged.

"Um, Ron what's this skirt doing in your room?"

"What are you talking about? Skirt?"

Ron looked up and he finally understood.

"Ginny." He said with finality, he grabbed the skirt, opened the door and chucked it down the stairs.

"First George, Now Ginny, who's next? Harry, are these yours?" He asked throwing a pair of swimming trunks over the bed, and onto Harry's head.

Harry looked at the shorts, "No."

Ron bustled over and grabbed them out of his hands, looked at the tag, and yelled,

"FRED!"

As Ron was having a panic attack while cleaning his room (he did find two sickles though) Hermione told Harry about why she came into the room to tell them something.

"Why were you screaming Ron?" Hermione looked concerned. Ron just shook his head, and Harry mouthed the word "dream" to Hermione.

Harry could hear feet coming up the stairs, and Fred came into Ron's room.

"What do you want?" he asked

"Are these yours?" Ron said throwing the trunks at him.

"Ya, thanks I was looking for these."

"Hermione!"

"What now Ron?"

Ron held up a yellow dress with flowers on the collar, and a pair of nylons fell out, along with flowered underwear.

"Ron!" Hermione said rushing over to him and grabbing the dress and undergarments "No, these aren't mine."

"Oh, maybe their Ginny's"

"No, I'm pretty sure their Harry's"

"Hermione!" Harry yelled glaring at her

"Ya, Ron their mine, but I lost them about three years ago. When was the last time you cleaned your room?" Hermione stated looking around the room suspiciously.

They went downstairs, to eat breakfast, and get ready to go to Diagon Alley.

They all got ready and piled in front of the fireplace.

"Floo-powder everyone!"

"Now be careful!" said Mr. Weasley handing the flowerpot to Harry.

Ron went, then Fred, then George, then Hermione, and then Harry stepped into the fireplace.

He threw the floo-powder and shouted "Diagon Alley!"

The familiar rushing feeling around his body told him that he was now rushing up a thousand fireplaces until, he finally fell.

"Oomph." he grunted, as he fell on to the floor of The Leaky Cauldron.

He straitened up and saw Ron, and Hermione standing they're waiting there for him.

"Come on Harry, let's go, got a lot to do!"

Ron took out his wand and opened the barrier to Diagon Alley.

As they looked around at the shops surrounding the pathway, they started jogging toward a gigantic figure in front of them.

"HAGRID!"

But it wasn't Hagrid, it Madam Maxime.

"Oh, sorry Madam Maxime, we thought you were Hagrid from afar."

"An eazee mistake to make, Agrid is in ze Apothecary. Getting some more dragon spleen."

They scampered into the Apothecary. They saw Hagrid at the counter, paying for his spleen.

''Hi Hagrid." They said walking over to him.

"Hi there, arry, and you two."

"How was your holiday so far?"

"Thanks for the watch, Hagrid."

"My pleasure, arry"

"So what's with Madam Maxime Hagrid?" Ron asked slyly looking out the Apothecary window

"Oh, me and Imp are out for a bit of shopping, because we've been around each other a lot lately."

Ron and Harry and Hermione looked quickly at each other Ron smirking so wide that his eyes were reduced to mere slits while Hagrid reached for his change.

"That's no reason to up out of nowhere go shopping with someone." Ron whispered to Harry.

"So, I better am going. You guys have fun shopping, I have to go." and Hagrid turned out of the store and walked over to Madam Maxime, who grabbed his arm, while Hagrid turned bright red. Taking up the whole width of the alley, Hagrid and Madam Maxime walked side by side down the street.

"What's that all about?" Ron asked looking at the couple strolling down the street "And didn't he just say the same thing twice?"

"I really don't know but- AARGH!"

Someone just pushed her over completely bolting toward Hagrid and Madam Maxime. The tall, skinny man wedged himself in between the two huge silhouettes.

He had a piece of parchment in his hand that he showed to the two of them they all had a sudden look of determination on their faces, the little man threw this powder and all three disappeared.

Ron was staring at two next to him, and then someone finally spoke up.

"What's with you three you're looking as if you've just seen a ghost."

They spun around, Fred was standing there, and waiting for George to step out of a shop they were just in, Flourish and Blotts.

Ron was the first one to turn around. He peered down at his brothers, which wasn't an unusual thing as Ron was now a good 6'11".

"So are you going to tell us what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, it's just, it's just, George, when was the last time you talked to dad, or Percy?"

"Not lately, but Fred, weren't you eavesdropping on Percy the other night?"

"Oh, ya, because Percy's room is right next to ours, ya. Sometimes, he's talking to Penelope through the fireplace, or sometimes Penelope comes over, and there's some snogging." George and Fred started to laugh "But a couple days ago, he was on the phone with Hagrid and he was talking about something that had to do with Meddling Mountains, and that was kind of weird because if I can remember correctly, that's where all the giants were banished to. But then, I never pay attention in History of Magic, so that might not be exactly right."

"Meddling Mountain? Did I hear you right?" asked Hermione

"Ya, well, me and Fred got to go, there's a sale at Quality Quiddich Supplies, and I can't wait to get a British Broomstick International Jersey!" said George bustling off.

Harry, Hermione and Ron did the rest of there shopping, jumping in and out of stores.

"Now where are we going to get bathing suits?" Ron asked looking at all the wizarding shops around him.

"Let's try Madam Malkin's." Hermione suggested "We have to get dress robes anyway."

"Hermione, just wear the same one as last year, I am." said Harry.

"Harry, It's not the same. I'm a girl."

"Really?" Ron added sarcastically.

"Anyway, it doesn't fit anymore."

"How? You haven't grown!" Ron exclaimed but Ron, being a good one and a half feet taller than her said this about everybody.

But Harry did notice that Hermione had grown, he almost felt embarrassed admitting it to himself. He had noticed Hermione growing curvier. Even though sometimes he denied it to himself that he cared.

As they walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions they saw many Hogwarts students trying on robes, and quite conscientiously, bathing suits.

Hermione made her way to the girls bathing suit section seeing Pavati and Lavender trying on magical bust-enhancing and stomach-reducing bikinis. She rolled her eyes at the two fifth year girls. She tried desperately to avoid talking to the two witches, just smiling at them and moving on to the bathing suits.

Meanwhile, Ron and Harry were looking at different types of swimsuits. Ron held up a Speedo wizardwear swimsuit.

"Harry, I dare you to wear this."

Harry looked at the really tight, really small swimwear then at Ron laughing.

"No, Harry I will pay you to put this on."

"I'll put it on only if you let Dean win a chess match."

"Deal." Ron said smirking.

As Harry was in the changing room, Ron was asking Madam Malkin if there were any sizes that would fit him. Madam Malkin had to wrap the top of Ron's pants with some black-blue material and pointed her wand at it, to a loose fit. Ron walked into the changing room to try on his new shorts, when two other people moved. Hermione moved in, and Harry moved out. Harry was in the Speedo, and Hermione was holding a bag with her shopping. There was a very pregnant pause, followed by Ron and dying laughing on the floor. Harry was standing there in his extremely tight bathing suit turning redder by the minute. Hermione was standing there gaping at Harry, arms strewn with shopping one minute, then the floor was full of the shopping Hermione was holding. Ron was still on the floor rolling around laughing until his sides had internal bruises.

"Harry..." Hermione said starting to laugh "Harry, what are you wearing!"

Harry looked at Ron as if begging for assistance, but Ron was still paralysed with laughter.

"I, I, I, I, d- d- d- dared...dared... him to!"

Hermione was now curled up in laughter. Harry was nowhere to be seen, for he was back inside the changing room.

The three of them finished their shopping, after replenishing their potions supplies and buying some more quills, ink and about a hundred sheets of parchment each. The whole Weasley clan, Harry and Hermione got to the Burrow at about 6, had a late supper, and went to packing. Ron saw a package on his bed labeled "TO YOU FROM GRED AND FORGE". Ron opened it, and a deep blue and black dress robe fell out. It was about as long as some of Harry's sheets.

Ron was exceedingly happy.


	6. The Long Awaited Trip to Hogwarts

Chapter 6: The long awaited trip to Hogwarts

The rest of the day was devoted to packing for Kings Cross Station the next day. They had to get up extra early in the morning to fit all into Mr. Weasley's friend from the ministry's car. It was magically altered to be able to fit Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione and their entire luggage into the little mini that Mr. Weasley was driving. It was quite awkward traveling between 6 trunks, two owls and a cat. They finally made it to the station, and through the barrier, and then on to the train. Harry, Hermione and Ron pushed, pulled, and dragged their luggage on to the train. Once they got settled down, they started seriously talking about the trunk, and Hagrid.

"Well, the rings were given to you by your dad, and Ron how did your parents get the trunk in the first place?" Hermione asked looking at Ron.

"It was hidden under Harry's old house. Just in case someone happened to find them they put it there. This is the only thing that the Ministry found, that was not broken or on fire."

They all looked at Harry, he was busying himself with turning his ring over and over again.

"I started to except this... yes my parents are dead. I know. There is nothing I can do about it. I know. I know."

"Harry..." Hermione started.

"No, Herm, don't. Just don't." Harry cut off because they all heard as strange commotion from the hallway.

There was a weird noise from the corridor, a noise unlike the train starting, but more like someone dragging a trunk and cursing under their breath, an owl and two cats.

"What's that?"

A bunch of cages slowly made their way past the door, then into the compartment.

"ARGH!" four people yelled, as about three cages, a trunk and a girl fell into the compartment.

Harry looked at the girl now sprawled on the ground luggage and animals running all around her. When the girl looked up, Harry felt the scar on his forehead burst with pain. In the background he also heard a high-pitched scream that he knew he couldn't reach if he wanted to. The sound was like nails on a chalkboard.

"Harry, Harry! Wake up!" Harry opened his eyes and saw Hermione stooping over him and Ron stooping over the girl, who was in the fetal position clutching her face. She looked up, right into Harry's eyes and squinted then opened her mouth.

"Harry, Harry Potter?" she said crawling over to him, hand outstretched. _'I sound like an idiot, stuttering and all…' _Adrienne thought.

"Who are you? I've never seen you in school and you're at least in fourth year."

"Oh," she said sitting back onto her knees "You... um didn't get my letter?"

"That was your letter?"

"Yes, I think. Flimsy isn't really dependable, but I would at least think someone would tell you. So you don't know... you don't know." she said the last part a bit sorrowful.

"Flimsy.." Harry took the letter out of his pocket than said "Flimsy Feathergast?"

"Yes. Why?"

"This is your letter all right, but what am I supposed to know, and I still don't know who you are."

"Adrienne McKinnon, and never mind the thing you don't know. I was just weirded out because I thought you would know about the thing, um never mind." _'I sound like a mental patient'_ she thought.

There was a pause where she got up and dusted herself off.

"I'm just babbling."

"Can we help?" Hermione asked looking at the bushy brown haired, brown eyed girl.

"Oh, yes, yes please." she said picking up one of the many cages and cooing to the animal inside:

"Perkins, Perkins I'm sorry, you were right, you should have walked to the station. I'm sorry." Adrienne apologized to the cage.

A voice answered that sounded a little like Professor McGonagall said,

"I told you Adrienne, but will you ever listen to me? No." A deep male voice, of many, many years resonated from the cage.

"Perkins, I'm sorry." Adrienne coaxed.

"Don't bicker at the poor dear, it's not her fault that you're a cat."

"Penny, don't tell me what I can and cannot do!"

"Your heart dear, your heart." Penny tried to comfort him.

Ron, Hermione and Harry were looking around to see who said that, but Adrienne was still looking at the cages, and then placing them on the floor she said,

"None of you are allergic to cats, right?"

They all shook their heads, and she opened the cages two cats walked out, one was black and one was tabby. And they were arguing about how Perkins was to mean to Adrienne.

"Your cats talk?" Ron said staring

Adrienne looked up at Ron; head cocked slightly to the right "Don't yours?"

"No, that's just not normal."

"Really? Hum, that's odd."

She took the cage that was sideways on the floor and stood it up properly, it was a good thing to because there was a huge racket radiating from it. When Adrienne looked under the shawl covering the cage, Ron, Hermione and Harry saw a little brown owl bobbing around the cage hooting madly.

"Is it OK if I stay here, in this compartment?" Adrienne asked looking around.

Harry really wanted to talk more about Hagrid, but Ron who seemed to not be able to rupture his glance from Adrienne answered.

"Sure, we have extra space."

"Thanks!" Adrienne said moving her trunk into the luggage compartment.

"Your not in first year are you?" Hermione asked.

"No, I transferred here from my other school, I'm in fifth year. You?"

"We're all in fifth year, too. Maybe we'll have some classes together." Ron said.

"Yes, I guess we might."

"Oh, yes, by the way my name is Hermione Granger."

"Ya, she's the Gryffindor Prefect!" Ron said pointing at her badge.

Hermione blushed.

"Wow, you must be really good, at like studying and stuff." '_Real smooth, Dri… studying and stuff, God." _Adrienne thought while she smiled at Hermione.

"Ya, I guess." Hermione said blushing even more.

"And I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said not even looking at her as he was to busy trying to shut up Pigwidgeon.

"Arthur Weasley's son?"

Ron looked up from Pigwidgeon's open cage "Yes, why?"

"I just heard about your father's work at the ministry, he's really nice."

"Ya."

After about and hour more of talking about Hogwarts and throwing Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans at each other, the Hogwarts Express halted in front of Hogwarts.

"I um, have to go with the first years?" Adrienne asked.

"Yes, we'll wait for you at the sorting!" hollered Ron as they walked toward the carriages.

Harry was looking at Ron, a smirk creasing his face. He had only seen Ron look like that looking at one other person, the veela, Fleur Delacour.

Ron shook his head and then looked back at Harry.

"What?"

Harry shook his head slowly, looking from Ron to Hermione and back. Hermione was also smirking looking at Ron then looked out the window at the first years trundling across the lake under the gray sky, it looked as if it was going to rain any second. And it did, just as it started to drizzle Hermione noticed something.

"Harry, Ron, do you see Adrienne on the lake?"

All three of them moved toward the windows facing the lake.

"No, I don't see her." said Ron.

"Look! There she is!" Harry said pointing to the very last boat with the girl hanging halfway out of it, arms in the water, touching the giant squids tentacles that were skimming the water.

"Weird. What is she doing?" Hermione asked.

"She is an odd one, all right." Ron said still staring out the window, smiling.

"Just the way Ron likes them." Harry muttered in Hermione's ear.

Hermione, Harry and Ron bolted out of the carriage as it started to pour. They ran up the huge amount of stairs to Hogwarts, opening the door, they saw all the terrified first years and Adrienne standing in line waiting for the sorting. Ron, Harry and Hermione settled themselves down on the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall came into the Great Hall with a three-legged stool with a ragged old hat on it, the Sorting Hat.


	7. The Two New Unexpected Teachers

Chapter 7: The two new unexpected teachers

The hat broke into song:

**Befuddled between left and right?**

**Do you toss and turn all night?**

**Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?**

**Hufflepuff or Slytherin?**

Each house is different though 

**you may belong in one**

**and want the other**

**as one is each other's brother.**

**I see the wires in your brain**

**and shift you either way**

**You will find your schoolhouse today!**

Adrienne looked at the shabby hat sitting on the stool. What was that for? A Professor started calling names, and the kids before me got up and tried the hat on. After about 40 people tried the hat on, Professor McGonagall got closer and closer to her name.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted.

"Kipperling, Jamal."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"MacDonald, Elizabeth."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"McKinnon, Adrienne."

Adrienne walked up to the stool lifted up the hat, placed it on her head and sat down. She heard a little voice on top of her head say, "Confusing, Confusing, I see Slytherin would help you with your greatness, Gryffindor can help you with the trouble in your life and it's in your blood, along with Ravenclaw. Though, I see the future in your head, and it seems promising so you belong in... GRYFFINDOR!"

She ambled over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Hermione.

"Can you believe that the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin Adrienne said looking at the three of them.

Harry stared back.

"Slytherin?" he said looking befuddled.

"Yes, why?"

"No reason." He looked away quickly.

As they watched the rest of the first years being sorted, Ron complaining all the way that he was hungry and that he couldn't wait till it was over. When after sorting Tibalt Xavier the ceremony was over, but food did not cascade onto their plates just yet, as Albus Dumbledore stepped up from the teacher's table.

The hall went completely silent.

"Welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts!" He cried "There are a few new appointments that we have to attend to. The first one would be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Ron, Harry and Hermione stared at each other, it completely slipped their mind that there was to be a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. They looked up to the teacher's table and saw no one new there.

"I am proud to introduce, Professor Zimmer!"

The whole Great Hall looked around for the slightest sign of indication of acknowledgement, there was none. Then out of nowhere came a shrill voice piped,

"I'm here! I'm here Uncle Albus! Hold up!"

And out from behind a hanging tapestry came a young woman of about 21 sliding into the great hall hands outstretched feet slightly turned inward, she slid in with her socks on, for she was not wearing any shoes.

She had long straight blonde hair, large green eyes, very pale skin, and was thin. She was wearing a pale pink robe that was cut at about an inch above the knee, like a skirt and a blue hat. She had a pair of horned-rimmed glasses hanging from her neck by a string that were a light purple. Her socks were orange.

She looked forward to reveal the 1000 somewhat students staring at her, and turned slightly pink.

She turned to Dumbledore, straightened up giving Dumbledore the petrified look to take the cake, and motioned her hands to the students, talking to Dumbledore. Though you could hear her voice carrying over the silent crowd.

"Why didn't you tell me they were here?"

"I thought you knew, it's your responsibility remember."

"Great uncle Alby, I'm not twelve anymore I know what I am responsible for, just that you know what's going on and I was just a little busy."

She looked back at the crowd and waved.

"Hi, I'm um... er... professor Zimmer." she laughed tensely.

She walked over to the table and sat down, she was quite red.

"Now, all of you must have noticed the strange books that were on your booklist. These are for a new class, more than magic class. This is to be taught to you from a student's perspective. And that student is Miss Adrienne McKinnon!" Harry, Hermione and Ron gaped at Dumbledore and Adrienne.

Adrienne had her face in her hands, and when her name was called, she peered through her fingers. Then she waved at the surrounding crowd, embarrassed.

"Adrienne?" Ron stated curiously, looking at her

She got up, and walked over to the stage, looking at her feet. Once she was up their Dumbledore waved his wand and her voice was as loud as his.

I saw Dumbledore beaming at me, and he whispered to me, "Good Luck." And he smiled.

"Um, hello my name is Adrienne, you can call me Adrienne. And, I'm going to be teaching this kinda, different class than you usually take. We will be going further than Care of Magical Creatures and sillier than Charms. So be prepared for some, strange homework assignments." She said, not looking up from her feet.

Then she walked back down to the table, so red that her face burnt.

"Adrienne, you told us that you were a student." Hermione said suspiciously

"I am, but I'm also a teacher."

Ron, who was staring, open-mouthed at Adrienne, looked down finally at the food that had cascaded onto his plate.

They all ate in silence, until Hermione spoke up, "So when do we have your class?"

Adrienne looked uncomfortable, "I don't know… really."

"What do ya mean? How can you not know?" Hermione snapped.

"I know the same time you do… when you get your schedules."

"Really?" Ron asked, string beans hanging out of his mouth.

"Yup."

"Huh, I thought they would at least tell teachers what classes they had." Ron said as he forked individual peas.

"I'm not a teacher." Adrienne said.

"That's another thing," Hermione said looking at Adrienne questioningly, "Why are you teaching a class, and in fifth year?"

"I'm only" she paused and thought, "Fifteen, and I am superior in the subject, I guess."

Hermione looked suspicious.

"Cummopfh Erminemome." Ron said though a mouthful of mashed potatoes; "You're the smartest witch in the year, so you should know the feeling!"

She looked at Harry, who shrugged, and then defeated, she said, "I guess you're right."

Once the plates cleared, and the clatter died down to yawns and murmurs, Dumbledore walked up to the stage.

Before you all skidaddle off to your common rooms, I want to say a few words." He cleared his throat, and then spoke, "You can eat a hard boiled egg, but it takes mayonnaise to stick a French cow to a wall. Thank you, and goodnight!"

Ron and Harry were laughing, Hermione was talking to Adrienne about the common room and Adrienne was to busy shaking her head admirably up at Dumbledore to pay attention.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, catching sight of her shaking her head.

"He forgot SPAM."

"What?"

"SPAM."

Hermione just stared at her, then continued to walk toward the common room.

As they neared the portrait hole, all the first years fell down. Everyone jumped, but Adrienne just glared at a spot some five meters away from the fallen first years. Right where she was scowling, Peeves appeared, looking frightened.

"That wasn't very nice Patrick Allen Peevesmarblin!" Adrienne said shaking a finger at Peeves.

Peeves, was still staring at Adrienne, "How could you've known that!"

"Don't ask questions Pap, now help all these first years up!"

Peeves suddenly looked as if comprehension had dawned upon him.

"You're-!" He stared, but Adrienne silenced him with a look.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry were staring at her all with scared inferior looks.

"What!" she asked looking confused.

"Nothing." Ron said looking at the portrait hole.

"Hey Hermione, what's the new password?" Harry asked.

"Toadswaddle." Hermione said to the fat lady in the picture.

"Yes indeed dear!" She said enthusiastically.

They walked into a welcoming looking room, about the size of a rugby field, with comfy looking armchairs, four crackling fireplaces, and long tables, with candles on them. In the middle of the back wall was a picture of Godric Gryffindor, with a lion for the frame.

Hermione and Adrienne said bye to Ron and Harry and began to walk up to their dormitory. Pavati Patil and Lavender Brown welcomed her in a giggling fit.

"Well, hi, I'm like Pavati Patil, and I hope you like Hogwarts!" She was drying her nails, and reading a magazine, Teen Witch.

Lavender welcomed her in a more subtle tone, but you could still tell that she was as dippy as the other one.

Pavati later told us that Lavender recently broke up with her girlfriend and she was taking it way to personally.

'_Great'_ Adrienne thought, _'I'm rooming with a complete spas and a lesbian.'_

Ron and Harry were having a much more successful time with their old roommates.

Dean Thomas was busy tacking up the infamous soccer poster next to his four-poster, Neville was looking for something (as usual) and Seamus Finnigan was sitting on his bed, deeply interested in a book entitled: "Irish International's extensive biography" By: Sir Collin McKinney of Irish International.

Ron and Harry made their way down to their own beds, and started to unpack. As soon as Ron lifted the cover of his trunk, Pigwidgeon flew out, chirping away.

"Ron, you put him in your trunk? Don't tell me that you don't find that a little on the mean side?" Harry said, looking over his shoulder.

Ron just shrugged and tried to grab his twittering owl from above his head.

"No," Ron said off-hand, "PIG! WILL YOU CALM DOWN!"

Pigwidgeon was really going crazy (more than usual), and was desperately trying to escape. He kept ramming himself against the window, trying to break it. Seeming, as he was no bigger than a tennis ball, this was not working.

Hermione insisted on showing Adrienne the boys dormitory, and she asked Hermione if this was against the rules, and Hermione said, "Don't be such a worry-wart I go down there _all_ the time." This was odd, as she struck Adrienne as one to always follow the rules.

They climbed up the boy's staircase to a room that said "Fifth years" and a ragged piece of parchment below it stated:

**KEEP OUT DANGEROUS EXPLODING SOCKS**

**WITHIN**

"Hey Harry!" Hermione's voice shouted from the door, as she peered in, eyes closed. "Is everyone dressed? Can I open my eyes?"

"Of course we're naked, Hermione," Ron said sarcastically, "We change clothes every time we get a chance."

"Ya… anyway, I wanted to show Adrienne where your dormitory is."

Adrienne's head popped into the room, and then ran to the glass doors and ran out to the balcony.

"NO FAIR!" She screamed, pouting, "You have a much better view of the lake!"


	8. The First Classes

Chapter 8: The First Classes

Ron looked at her and nodded, staring, "Yes, yes I guess we do."

As everyone was too busy staring at Adrienne on the balcony, no one noticed that Pigwidgeon flew out of the open door into the hallway of the dormitory.

Colin Creevy walked though the door, camera in hand nose pointed toward the ceiling.

"Was that your owl Ron?" he asked, looking behind him.

"Pigwidgeon!" Ron bellowed, running out of the door.

Hermione, Harry and Adrienne followed him. Adrienne's long hair hit Colin as she ran out of the room.

Hermione started to look for her wand, and tried to magic the owl to captivity. She was unsuccessful in her search. Ron was busy yelling at Pig as if that would help. Harry was shooing off Colin and looking for Pig. Adrienne finally got fed-up and decided to get Pigwidgeon herself.

"Confinus!" she shouted, and Pigwidgeon stopped in mid-air in the corner of the common room.

Ron ran over to Pig, and asked Fred to get him down. This was a bad idea, because Fred managed to get Ron up to the ceiling, he now had Pigwidgeon, but he was stuck up there.

Hermione was to busy peering oddly at Adrienne.

"What?" Adrienne asked.

"Where's your wand?"

Adrienne pulled something out from behind her back.

"Here," now she looked at Hermione weird.

"Where else would it be?" Adrienne scoffed.

Adrienne looked laughing up at Ron, "Want help?" She asked, and with a wave of her wand Ron slowly drifted down toward the common room floor and once he was 10 feet away from it, fell hard into an armchair. Then he raced over to his common room, Harry at his heels.

As the girls walked back to their dormitory Adrienne had wondered why Hermione had asked where her wand was. She most certainly had it.

The next day they all came down to breakfast in the Great Hall and got their course schedules, ate and were off to their first class.

"Great, we've got double Defense Against the Dark Arts today. We can meet the new teacher." Hermione said as her, Ron, Harry, and Adrienne headed down to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.

Ron was busy complaining to Adrienne about how they had to have her class after school on Wednesday.

'_Geeze, well I'm sorry Ron, let me go complain to Dumbledore'_ Adrienne thought, but she held it in.

"I'm sorry Ron, but I have to take classes too so they had to put it at the end of the day."

"Sure." Ron grumbled.

They reached the door of the classroom, and saw nearly half the class congregated around it.

"It's locked." Seamus said.

Just then they could hear a shouting voice and Professor Zimmer sliding done the railing of the nearest staircase.

The class laughed and shouted, and once she hit the floor, she stood up, brushed herself off, and held her wand up to the door. She placed it in the keyhole and it unlocked. They filed into the classroom and sat down. She took out the attendance sheet and started to call out names of students.

"Lavender Brown?"

"Here."

"Seamus Finnagan?"

"Ya? Oh, here."

"Hermione Granger?"

"Present!"

"Show-off," Ron mumbles teasing Hermione.

"Adrienne McKinnon?"

"Yup."

There was a whisper after this announcement.

"Neville Longbottom?"

"Here."

"Pavati Patil?"

"Harry Potter?" At this name, Zimmer looked around the room to see who would answer.

"I'm here," Harry said waving a hand.

"Here."

"Dean Thomas?"

"Yup."

"Ronald Weasley?"

"Gone..."

Then Hermione said briskly, "No, Professor, he's here!"

Everyone looked at Hermione with like a sort of marvel on their faces. "Thank you Mrs. Obvious" Harry whispered to Hermione. She growled at him that she was only being helpful. Adrienne and Ron were giggling at the two.

Professor Zimmer walked up to the desk, and opened her book, and then nodded to herself.

"Professor Lupin has told me that-" She began, but was broken off by Harry shouting.

"You've _SEEN_ him? You've _SEEN_ Professor Lupin!"

She looked startled and slightly uncomfortable about the question and answered confused. "Yes, I have seen him, Now to get on with the lesson..." She said looking at Harry oddly. "He has told me that you have had a throughout teaching of Dark Creatures, Dark Curses and Gilderoy Lockhart's life. Is that true?"

The whole class had laughed at the last part because it was true that Lockhart did tell them his entire life story, instead of teaching them anything about Dark Arts. Adrienne just looked around, confused.

"Well this year, sort of corresponding with Professor McKinnon's class-" She was cut off again, but this time by Adrienne.

"Professor, please, Adrienne, _please_."

She laughed, and nodded her head in agreement, "Now seems like a good time to bring up that I too am uncomfortable being called Professor, but calling me Zimmer would be funny. You can call me that if you like, but please call me Missy. Now back to what I was talking about... Ah yes, Adrienne's class will be about the magic things you do not hear about everyday, and I'm going to teach you about the evil behind the everyday witch or wizard."

There was a pause, and then Ron opened his mouth.

"You want to know what that means exactly Ronald Arthur Weasley?"

Ron just looked at her, opened mouthed.

"You see this is one of my secret abilities. I'm sorry Ron, but I'm going to use you as a lab rat."

Ron looked a bit uncomfortable at this.

"Don't you worry Ron, I won't _try_ to embarrass you. I am a prediviner and a diviner. That means I can predict the future and evaluate your past. Miss Brown and Miss Patil please don't interrupt me about Sibyll Trelawney."

The class looked over at the pair, and without a doubt, they were there, hands on their hips, mouths open, then they closed them in awe.

"I will tell you along with the class many things about you, Ron. You were born March first at St. Mungos. You live in Ottery St. Catchpole, The Burrow to be precise."

Ron nodded, obviously in too much awe to do anything else.

"You're whole family is in or was in Gryffindor. Except an accountant in the family you don't talk about. You are the seventh child, and ---."

Ron looked like he was about to be sick all over his textbook. She stopped, and then briskly turned around and said, "That's enough with him... does anyone else want to give it a try?"

Hermione and Harry were looking at Ron because they knew that he was the 6th born, and Adrienne was looking at him because he looked horrible.

Professor Zimmer continued to tell people about themselves, while Harry and Hermione tended to Ron.

"Ron, she was wrong! You win!" Hermione said cheerfully, she despised all fortune telling; no matter who _thought_ they could do it.

Ron didn't even respond to her declaration of winning. He was just staring at the desk.

"Ron, she _was_ wrong, wasn't she?" Harry said, leaning over to Ron.

Ron looked as if someone just gave him a tiny shock. "She's right. I had another brother, before Charlie. His name was Michael. When he was my age he drown in the moat that used to be around our house. After that Mum and Dad filled it in and taught our whole family anti-drowning spells. She was right."

They were all silent, and everyone but Adrienne looked away. She looked at the red head of hair just hanging there depressed, and after about three minutes she looked back at Professor Zimmer, who was now telling the class that Pavati has two cats, and there names.

After about another five minutes of explaining that diviners are very magical and helpful but that the gift, like all gifts has limits, and is often a burden to have.

"Diviners are very rare. Another rare and is a quality that if you have you are considered evil is..."

She paused, and Harry's heart raced. _Please don't mention Parcelmouths._

"Enchanters."

Harry let out the breath he was holding, even though he knew that they were going to get to Parcelmouths sooner to later, at least it was not now.

"Enchanters are- well does anyone know?"

'_Damn right I know what enchanters are. My parents were an enchanter and enchantress. Therefore I am an enchantress. Hermione was right; I did not have my wand. I did not need my wand. I did not want anyone to know. Since Voldemort was a powerful Enchanter, we have been given such horrible reputations. I decided to answer the question, I don't know what made me raise my hand, but It's to late now, she called on me.'_ Adrienne thought frantically to herself as she looked at her hand extended into the air.

Hermione's hand, like it always has a tendency to do, shot up into the air.

Professor Zimmer picked on Adrienne whose hand was also up. Hermione gave her a slight glare, and Harry heard Ron whisper something about Hermione having competition now.

"Enchanters and Enchantresses are Witches and Wizards that don't need a wand to perform magic. They have to control their emotions, take special classes in the summer to learn how to use this power for _good_ and not to blow up anything by mistake. Big spells can drain their energy and they may pass out. And the only reason people think that they are evil is because Lord Voldemort-"

She paused because there was a cringe from the class. Harry stared at her. She was the only one other than Dumbledore and himself that he heard say Voldemort's name.

"Sorry, _He who must not be named_ was one. He only used his wand because he knew that it would give him more power. And it did."

"You seem to know a lot about Enchanters." Hermione said quizzically to Adrienne.

"I did a project on them." She answered simply.

Toward the end of class they started on their homework: Take notes on Diviners and Enchanters.

After this class they had lunch. Hermione and Harry were laughing at Ron who had stolen Adrienne's notebook, and was now being chased by Adrienne down the hall. And shortly after he was hopping down the hall after Adrienne put a leg-binding curse on him. She only took it off once he got to the Great Hall, and had to hop in front of everyone to the Gryffindor table and he apologized.

The next class was Flying Class. Madame Hooch was waiting for them on the Quiddich field. The broomsticks were waiting for them on the field. Adrienne stopped walking and looked at Madame Hooch.

"I don't fly." She said plainly.

Malfoy had a snide remark to this, which sounded like, "What kind of teacher does not know how to fly a broomstick?"

"Oh yes you do!" Madame Hooch said handing her a broomstick.

"But, but I've never... I can't..." Adrienne looked petrified.

"You're about to learn love." The burly teacher said, pushing the broomstick upon her.

"Oh dear." She said wide-eyed.

"Put the broomstick on the ground, and say 'up'. But make sure you say it firmly and be ready to catch the broom."

"O... K." Adrienne said looking terrified.

The whole class was looking at Adrienne; the Slytherins were glaring and laughing. She was looking down at the ground, and glared at the broomstick.

"UP!" She shouted, and the broomstick jumped into her hands, and then lifted her 100 feet in the air.

She screamed and then abandoning all sanity let go of the broomstick and pulled out her wand to magic herself down. The Slytherins were laughing.

"I do hope that she learnt about that kind of spells in her other school because we haven't learnt about anything that could help her now." Dean said.

Screaming Adrienne fumbled for her wand, '_if they see me do magic without my wand I'm toast.' _ Once she found her wand, she as going to just wave it, not needing to say any words, but just as she was getting her grip on the wand, she accidentally dropped it.

'Stupid shitty piece of wood!' She cursed.

Madame Hooch was just about to mount her broom when Adrienne holding on to her broom with just her legs, searching her robes for her wand, found it, and then as she was going to say the spell, dropped it. I rose higher and higher until she was only a speck. Then she lost her grip, and Madame Hooch shot off to get her. Adrienne's falling wand was sparking, and set Madame Hooch's broomtail aflame.

She only had one choice she couldn't fly down! She decided just to magic the broom to slowly float down to earth. Before she could even lay her hands on the wooden handle, the broom had tossed her off.

She looked at her hands; "It's news articles or death." She said, clenching her jaw.

"What _is _she doing?" Ron yelled.

She kept looking at her hands, and then when she was 20 feet away from the ground, a blue flash surrounded her, and she drifted down to the ground like she was floating. She hit the ground with a little thud, lost her balance and fell on her bottom. She stood up, wiped herself off, and walked over to Madame Hooch.

"Madame Hooch, may I go to the hospital wing?"

She was looking at Adrienne, frightened. "Yes, sure, you may."

I didn't go to the hospital wing. I hid behind the stands and sat on the ground, sobbing. The first day, and my secret was out, I could still hear the students talking so I took a listen.


End file.
